<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Died In Your Arms Tonight by underwatercafe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969865">I Died In Your Arms Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatercafe/pseuds/underwatercafe'>underwatercafe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans porn by a trans writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatercafe/pseuds/underwatercafe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom discovers that he really, really likes giving oral.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kaz has a pussy and uses terms like clit etc! The author is trans masc so miss with me your transphobia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three weeks Venom had been gone, some basic but mind-numbing stealth mission. He radioed in about an hour before landing, Ocelot answered. The second Venom’s foot hit the metal platform of Motherbase, he felt his absence. Kaz was nowhere to be seen. He tried to not look disappointed, throwing a few of his men to the ground, and getting a few into headlocks.</p><p>“Boss,” Ocelot called as Venom made his way towards the shower unit.</p><p>“Kaz is waiting for you in your office. Don’t keep him waiting too long, I’ve had enough of his bitching.” He says with a sly grin, and what Venom could have sworn was a wink.</p><p>Venom showered thoroughly, there was no blood to wash out this time, only stale sweat and sand that clung to every inch of his body. He stood under the cool water just long enough to realise what he was up against. He’d left Kaz alone for three weeks, barely calling in apart from the essentials. Kaz must have been lonely, based on what Ocelot muttered to him.</p><p>Venom made his way across the base, ending up outside his office door. He realised he was waiting nervously outside his own damn door, before pushing the heavy door open.</p><p>Uncovered pale blue eyes met Venoms. Kaz was laid back luxuriously on the cot in the corner of the office, bare apart from his unbuttoned shirt. He spread his legs as Venom placed his dirtied clothes and few pieces of paperwork on his desk. Venoms eyes trailed down to the thick thatch of blond hair below Kaz’s stomach, parting to reveal deliciously wet lips and Kaz’s clit jutting out proudly.</p><p>“What took you so long?” A light blush was spreading across the blonde’s cheeks, slowly making its way down his chest.</p><p>“Doubt you would want me after three weeks of not showering” Venom mumbled, focusing in on the way Kaz’s juices glittered on his puffy folds.</p><p>“Hmm… You’re forgiven.” Kaz sighed, leaning back further on the cot and spreading his legs even wider, reaching his hand down to gentle run a finger through his folds.</p><p>“Missed you.” The blond punctuated, gazing wistfully at the string of wetness that followed his fingers away from his pussy. Venom gulped.</p><p>“I can tell.” Venom said, moving across the room, quickly shedding his remaining clothing.</p><p>“You look amazing… I’ve missed you too. Missed how hot you look like this.” Kaz started to protest as V ran the cool metal thumb of his prosthetic across Kaz’s swollen clit, causing the younger man to buck up into his touch.</p><p>“Suddenly impatient? You’ve been so good… waiting three weeks for me… what’s a few more minutes?” V whispered, nuzzling his face into Kaz’s thighs, breath hot on his bare pussy. He heard the man above him whimper,</p><p>“God, V… Please…” Kaz shuddered, his fingers stretching out across his pussy to stretch his swollen lips, revealing his large clit. V’s mouth started to water at the sight, it wasn’t fair to keep his lover waiting, was it?</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The first time Kaz had let Venom see him without his boxers was about a month after they began dating. Despite Big Bosses memories slowly fading from Venoms mind, he could still remember the blond being promiscuous during their time running MSF… why was he so nervous now?</p><p>As it turns out, Big Boss didn’t know Kaz had a pussy, so neither did Venom. Despite all their time together, Kaz and Boss had never done anything more than a hasty blowjob during one of the monthly parties.</p><p>Kaz explained to V the situation, that he didn’t expect him to know, that he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Venom was about to interrupt when Kaz mentioned something about Venom not having to ‘be stuck’ with Kaz if he didn’t want to be. That was it.</p><p>Venom draped himself ontop of his lover, embracing him as hard as he could without breaking him.</p><p>“After all of… this… you think I am going to leave you just because you don’t have a cock?” Venom muttered into the blondes ear, still clinging onto him. Kaz whimpered slightly, before letting out a soft sigh.</p><p>“Hah… Guess that makes sense, V.” Kaz mumbled, his body softening against Venoms touch.</p><p>“Can I see you? I’d like to know what I’m working with” Venom asked, smirking down at his lover.</p><p>“Fine” Kaz huffed dramatically, sliding his thumbs under the band of his boxers before stopping suddenly.</p><p>“V?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Have you ever actually seen a pussy?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Oh my god”</p><p>Kaz shuffled his underwear off over his leg, keeping his thighs pressed tightly together.</p><p>“Right so… they aren’t the nicest looking things. I mean, some of them look real nice, all tidy and cute. But mine isn’t like that. My clit is a little bigger and uh, oh my god this is mortifying, I guess I have a little more ‘meat’ down there than anything you might have seen in those dirty magazines?”</p><p>Kaz was stuttering, arms crossed tightly over his chest, thighs still pressed together. V leaned back, placing his hands onto Kaz’s still-toned thighs.</p><p>“Kaz, when has a little meat ever put me off?” Kaz snorted at that, a sweet laugh that trembled down to his belly.</p><p>“So, can I see?” V asked, gently lifting his hands away from his lovers thighs, just in case he said no.</p><p>Kaz hummed, turning his red face away from V as he placed his arm behind him for support, and slowly spread his thighs.</p><p>V had never want to taste something more.</p><p>Kaz’s pussy was already wet, swollen with clear arousal. His pink clit popped out from underneath the thick skin above it.</p><p>“You can touch me, you know.” Kaz mumbled into his shoulder. He shifted his arm around to his front, tracing down his stomach to gently spread his puffy folds.</p><p>“Look, this is the clit, its basically a dick but smaller. Don’t be too rough when you rub it, unless I ask you to. You can pull on my vulva too, it’s really sensitive… And when you put a finger into me, you need to start slowly, and then add more. I do get really wet, so lubrication isn’t normally a problem, but I keep lube in the top drawer just incase…” Venom was nodding along, attentive student he was. Throughout the whole lesson his eyes never left the wet gleam of his lovers lips.</p><p>“Can I taste it?” Venom asked, looking up briefly into Kaz’s eyes.</p><p>“uh… yeah, yeah its meant to feel really good.”</p><p>“Meant to?”</p><p>“I’ve done it to people before but… I’ve never let anyone do it to me. Never trusted anyone.”</p><p>“You trust me?”</p><p>“with my life, V.”</p><p>“and your pussy, too?”</p><p>“Oh my god I was trying to be romantic!”</p><p>“Romantic? Are you trying to woo me, Commander?”</p><p>Kaz sighed loudly and jolted forward, grabbing Venoms head at the base of his ponytail and lightly guiding his mouth towards his clit.</p><p>“Start by licking with a flat tongue, and then you can start sucking my clit. Don’t bite me” Kaz ordered, his usual commander-voice betrayed by his arousal,</p><p>“unless I tell you too” he added with a slight smile, tugging V down to his pussy.</p><p>The first lick sent electric through Kaz’s body, and V knew he was addicted to his lovers taste.</p><p>Venom was a quick learner, lapping away at Kaz’s folds, suckling on his thick labia before moving to tease his hard clit.</p><p>The guttural moans that ripped from Kaz’s throat were followed by his nails digging into V’s scalp, grinding his head into his dripping pussy.</p><p>Venom sucked at every inch of Kaz, his tongue lapping up any wetness he could find. He settled down over his clit, taking the whole bud into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue against it. Kaz moaned loud enough that the entire base could probably hear. He tightened his thighs around Vs head before starting to thrust hard into Venoms hot mouth, feeling the mans beard grinding against his wet opening.</p><p>Kaz came with a cry, back arching and fingers tangled in Venoms soft hair. He had to shove Venom off his over sensitive clit.</p><p>Venom kissed him softly, his own taste making its way into Kaz’s mouth.</p><p>“Did you like it?” V asked gently, his head resting next to his lovers throat.</p><p>“What do you think?” Kaz laughed, and V could swear he saw tension slide off the mans body.</p><p>“Well, I could certainly get used to it. It’s really hot.”</p><p>“Yeah, of course you like it. It’s basically eating.”</p><p>“Speaking of, we’re going to miss dinner” Venom mumbled, dragging Kaz off the bed and towards the pile of shed clothes on the floor.</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>He was more confident now, that was for sure. Kaz’s pussy has definitely got a little more swollen with all the attention V was lavishing on it, making sure his face, fingers, or cock were buried in it every chance he got. The more love he doted on Kaz, the more confident the man became with his body.</p><p>Kaz was holding V’s head between his legs, thighs applying the tiniest amount of pressure.</p><p>“Like what you see?” Venom nodded, mouth already salivating.</p><p>“I’ve been using that thing you had RnD make, that pump. I know you like a lot to suck on…” Kaz parted his folds to slide his fingers around his clit, a good bit larger than when they first started fooling around. Venom had never wanted something in his mouth so badly.</p><p>“You gonna just stare, or are you going to suck me?” Kaz teased, lip twitching into a smile at the desperate man between his legs.</p><p>“Hell, make me cum in your mouth, and I’ll ride you after.”</p><p>Venom basically jumped him.</p><p>He shoved kaz back against the bed, grabbing his hips and flipping him onto his stomach. Before kaz could register the movement, Venom grabbed his thighs and hoisted them onto his shoulders. He kisses Kaz’s ass, leaving a few quick love bites before dragging his waist to his face and wrapping his arms around the man.</p><p>He fucked him with his tongue, hard and fast. He loved how wet Kaz could get, dripping down his chin and onto his chest. Once he was sure Kaz was gaping just from his tongue, he angled forward to take his swollen labia into his mouth. Kaz was practically yowling, grinding his hips back into Venoms face.</p><p>“God, V! Please, my clit!”</p><p>Venom didn’t need to be told twice. He flipped the man back over and dragged his hips down to meet his face. He latched onto his lovers engorged clit and bobbed his head, drawing moan and moan out of his man.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, oh god V!” Kaz was practically humping Venoms face, his right leg trembling.</p><p>“Feels… feels so fucking good, V…”</p><p>“Oh FUCK” Kaz lurched forward and grabbed his lover by the hair, grinding into his mouth.</p><p>V felt wetness squirt into his mouth, bitter but not unpleasant. He looked up at his lover before he flopped back onto the bed, panting heavily.</p><p>“I uh, I didn’t know I could squirt” Kaz mumbled, red flaring across his face.</p><p>“think you can do it again?”</p><p>“wha- OH GOD V” Kaz cried as Venoms tongue met his oversensitive clit.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Got Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“We’ve gotten real good at his, you know?”<br/>Venom's and Kaz's first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruffling sheets, clenched fingers and trembling thighs.</p>
<p>“V, oh fuck, oh God-“ Kaz cries, his hand clutching at his partners skull.</p>
<p>Venom was on him the minute he got out the shower. He stepped into his quarters, hair still wet and water droplets resting on his collarbone. Kaz was stunned he even had the patience to dress. It had been what, a week? The most recent mission was simple enough, and V was flawless in his execution. The thing that pained Kaz most, apart from the usual fear for Venom’s safety, was the separation.</p>
<p>Nine years. Nine goddamn years not knowing if Big Boss was going to wake up. Another year on top of that for Kaz to realise that it wasn’t Big Boss who woke up at all. It didn’t take long, after the truth came out, for Kaz to empathise with Venom. A man as equally as fucked by the Boss as he was. As time went on Venom’s face stopped being Big Boss’s and just, well, Venom’s. The man slowly became different to the Boss in subtle ways. He was calmer, quieter. To Kaz, he was softer. He didn’t take, only give. He didn’t touch you in anyway you didn’t want to be touched, and… and he loved him. He really loved him.</p>
<p>Kaz could tell. Every single touch from Venom sent the most pleasant fire down his skin, soothing the mind numbing pain that ran bone deep.</p>
<p>Now, Venom was here. With him. Between his thighs, <em>at his happiest</em>, Kaz thought, smiling to himself. V was sucking him in all the right ways, every way Kaz had told him felt good, and every way that had ever made him cry out in pleasure. The thumb of his flesh hand was pulling at the hood of his clit, allowing the pink nub to rub on his tongue. V moved his hands to gently spread Kaz’s lips more, pulling his head back to gaze lovingly up at the man before him.</p>
<p>A smile jumped across his face. “Missed you.” V whispers, almost blushing, meeting Kaz’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I know, you’ve said it enough. I missed you too… I missed this.” Kaz replied, his hand lowering to the base of Venom’s skull.</p>
<p>He waited. There. The second V opened his mouth to speak, probably to say he’d missed him for the tenth time, Kaz pulled his head forward into his pussy.</p>
<p>“Mmmh… Love it when you get like this…” V mumbled, tongue diving deep between his folds.</p>
<p>“Shut up… and j-just… suck me.” Kaz replied, grinding his sopping pussy into Venoms face.</p>
<p>Venom latched onto his clit and did as he was told. He was so submissive like this, on his knees, Kaz felt lightheaded just thinking about it. When he first came into the room, he had all but stripped Kaz and pinned him to the bed, before sinking to his knees and looking hopeful, waiting for his partner’s permission. Venom never looked happier then when presented with Kaz’s swollen pussy to suck.</p>
<p>“Mmm… wait a second…” Kaz murmers, pushing V’s head away and reaching under the bed.</p>
<p>V admired the curve of his lovers spine as he rumadges around in a box hidden away. He comes up with the small pump and cup, smiling triumphantly.</p>
<p>“I’ve gotten more used to it, it swells up real nice now… wanna see?” Kaz asks, not waiting for V’s approval before licking the opening of the cup and placing it over his already swollen clit. V grabs the other end of the toy, gently squeezing the black pump at the other end. Kaz whimpers as the suction grips onto his already hard clit.</p>
<p>The toy had been Kaz’s idea after hearing some of the women on base talking about something called a “clit pump”. A quick (and awkward) interrohation had provided that the toy was meant to simulate your clit being sucked, as well as enlarging it. V, however, had been the one to march down the RnD and demand they make one for “medical purposes”. Kaz was only mortifed until he first felt the cup suction onto his needy clit, already sucking him into the tube. The size difference at first was minimal, but Kaz made sure to use it often when V was away. His clit had grown a little bit, much to Kaz’s excitement. V still had to pull back his thick hood to directly touch his clit, but he was just as happy with a little more to suck on.</p>
<p>Kaz started to rut upwards as V steadily pumped his clit, quickly swelling up. V disconnected the pump component from the cup and left it sucking on his lovers engorged clit.</p>
<p>“Can’t wait to see how big you get” V whispered as he lightly tapped the cup, Kaz spasming with the intense sensation.</p>
<p>“Can you finger me, please? Just while the pump works.” Kaz mumbled, his eyes fixed on his swollen clit sucked into the cup.</p>
<p>V nodded, sliding a finger inside his lover, finding him already sopping wet and the damp spot forming on the sheets. V knew Kaz was excited by using the pump, but this was new.</p>
<p>“Thinking about something good? You’re so wet already…” V slid another finger in, pressing onto Kaz’s g spot. He heard his lovers breath hitch.</p>
<p>“mmm… Thinking about you fucking me.”</p>
<p>They hadn’t done that yet. V never asked and Kaz never initiated. He never really thought much of it, plus they were both plenty talented with their mouths.</p>
<p>V hit the quick release button on the cup and watched Kaz’s fat clit slide out of the clear plastic. He tossed the toy aside and shuffled closer to his lovers pussy. He smelt so good, slightly musky with a feint hint of sweat and body wash. He leaned down to Kaz’s soaked entrance, gaping slightly from his fingers, and slid his tongue in, lapping hungrily at the mans slick.</p>
<p>“Ah V, that feels so good…” Kaz whimpered, gasping as V roughly slid his tongue in and out.</p>
<p>“Feeling your tongue fuck me… I could get drunk on this.” V removed himself from Kaz’s hole and ran his tongue up his engorged clit. He tongued the underside and sucked it into his mouth, sucking and lightly tapping it with his tongue.</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ… Oh God, V! V, fuck me! Please!” Kaz cried as V continued to lap at his swollen and sore cunt.</p>
<p>“…Do you really want to?” V asked, lifting himself away from his pussy and up onto the bed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, as long as you do.”</p>
<p>“Of course I do.”</p>
<p>“V… I haven’t had a cock in me before.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>Well, that explained why Kaz hadn’t asked V earlier.</p>
<p>“I, uh, haven’t fucked anyone either.” Venom mumbled, placing his hand gently on Kaz’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Wait. Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“You can’t be serious. You, Venom Snake, have not fucked anyone?”</p>
<p>“Kaz I barely knew who I was until a few months back.” V laughed, squeezing his thigh playfully.</p>
<p>“Well, yeah okay I get why that would get in the way but, there’s so many hot women here. Don’t you… Don’t you want one of them?”</p>
<p>The <em>instead of me</em> hung heavy in the air. Venom moved to grip Kaz’s shoulders, looking directly into his eyes.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“No. I want you, and they aren’t you.”</p>
<p>“V-“</p>
<p>“Kaz. I’ll be your first, if you be mine.”</p>
<p>It felt childish really, like two kids getting into their first relationship. Kaz felt his cheeks get warmer than he imagined possible.</p>
<p>“Okay… okay, yeah. I want you too, V.”</p>
<p>“Good. I’m pretty sure I know what to do-“</p>
<p>“Pretty sure?”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re already soaked, so I just need to loosen you up…”</p>
<p>V slid his fingers back down Kaz’s pussy, lightly teasing his swollen clit before parting his lips and sinking deep into him.</p>
<p>“You’ll… You’ll need to get about three in… I think...”</p>
<p>Three should be plenty. V was big, but most of that was length rather than girth, not that he wasn’t more than enough to choke the air out of Kaz’s lungs.</p>
<p>Kaz moaned as he felt V slip another finger in, his juices running freely down V’s wrist.</p>
<p>“God V, you won’t break me. Come on.”</p>
<p>V pulled his fingers out of Kaz, shifting to remove his boxers. He was rock hard, cock heavy and aching since he first got out the shower.</p>
<p>“Right… V, lie down. I should be easier if I try to ride you. You’re gonna have to have a hand on my back for me to lean on…”</p>
<p>V had never moved so fast in his life. He threw himself down on the bed and grabbed his cock, holding it upright as Kaz dug out the bottle of lube.</p>
<p>“Looking awfully excited there, V.” Kaz smirked, smearing lube onto his fingers and positioning himself on top of V, pussy inches away from the tip of V’s swollen cock. He eased two fingers into himself, scissoring his hole open a little more. He felt his wetness drip down his thigh. He leaned back onto V’s hand on his back for support.</p>
<p>“Got something to be awfully excited about.” V said, eyeing Kaz up and down.</p>
<p>“Gonna go nice and slow okay? You just stay still until I tell you to move.”</p>
<p>Kaz lowered himself onto V, his wet lips meeting the head of V’s cock. He felt V’s cock slip into him. He adjusted to the sensation before slipping further down, moaning as he took in V’s full length.</p>
<p>“I thought this was supposed to hurt.”</p>
<p>“Well, you were prepared well.”</p>
<p>“How’s it feel for you?” Kaz asked, gently rocking his hips while placing his hand onto V’s chest.</p>
<p>“Real good, blondie.”</p>
<p>Kaz could hear the pleasure in V’s voice, his eyes were fixed onto where he and Kaz were joined.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna start moving, okay? I want you to gently move your hips up and down, try to match my rhythm.” Kaz lifted himself up, feeling the delicious stretch of Venom’s cock.</p>
<p>Venom rocked his hips upwards, making Kaz see stars.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck V do that again!” Kaz moaned, loose and rocking into V’s thrusts.</p>
<p>V lurched forwards and grabbed Kaz by the chest, hauling him forwards and thrusting up into his dripping pussy.</p>
<p>“FUCK, V! GOD, YES!” Kaz cried, feeling V tense underneath him. Then something warm drip down his thigh.</p>
<p>“uh, V?”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“did you just…”</p>
<p>“yeah.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, it happens haha, let me just-“</p>
<p>“Kaz.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Can I make it up to you?”</p>
<p>“Uhh, sure? Let me just clean up-“</p>
<p>V shoved him off his lap, grabbing his thighs and pushing his head between his legs.</p>
<p>“Oh God V atleast let me clean up first!”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“But it’ll taste- OH GOD DON’T STOP”</p>
<p>V was shoving his tongue deep into Kaz, cleaning up his mess. It was only fair, really. He pulled away from his opening and sucked at his swollen clit until Kaz was clawing at his hair and bucking his hips, fucking his mouth. He came with a shout, flopping back onto the bed.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, you made up for it.”</p>
<p>V laid down next to Kaz, gathering him up in his arms.</p>
<p>“I really liked that, can we do it again? If I last longer, I mean.”</p>
<p>“Right now?”</p>
<p>“No, God, I’m exhausted.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, me too. Yeah, of course. You’re really good. Not gonna be able to keep me off you.”</p>
<p>“You’re not bad yourself.”</p>
<p>Kaz nuzzled into his chest, humming contently.</p>
<p>“Just to check-“</p>
<p>“No, I can’t get pregnant, you already know that” Kaz chuckled.</p>
<p>“But our kids would be so cute!” V whined, pulling Kaz tight to his chest.</p>
<p>“They’d be assholes and you know it!” Kaz chuckled.</p>
<p>“Besides. I like you cumming in me. So don’t feel bad.”</p>
<p>“Right. I’ll keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>--------------------------------------</p>
<p>“Fuck! V! Deeper, please!” Kaz cried, his knees pushed back against his chest, basically bent in half.</p>
<p>“Whatever you want, Kaz.” Venom panted, ploughing down into his lover.</p>
<p>While V was holding down his knees, Kaz was playing with his fat clit as he watched V’s cock sink into him again and again.</p>
<p>V lent down to shove his tongue into his mouth as Kaz started to rock his hips, trying to get V even deeper. V changed his angle, aiming towards the spot he knew made Kaz lose his mind. Kaz gasped the first time he pressed it, and sobbed as he started thrusting against it in earnest.</p>
<p>“V! Oh fuck I’m gonna cum!” Kaz cried, his fingers still rubbing his red clit.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Where do you want me?”</p>
<p>“Inside! Oh God please V cum in me! Please!” Kaz screamed, his orgasm crashing through him.</p>
<p>V felt his squirt on his cock, as well as his pussy spasming around his thick cock.</p>
<p>“You ready to take me?”</p>
<p>“Yes V! God, please!”</p>
<p>V bucked his hips deep into his lover, grunting through his orgasm, feeling his cum slosh out of Kaz’s pussy.</p>
<p>He collapsed on top of Kaz, both sweating and fucked out.</p>
<p>“That. That was fucking good.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know” V snorted.</p>
<p>“Want me to clean up my mess again?” V asked, trailing a hand down Kaz’s thigh.</p>
<p>Kaz lifted his legs up, holding one back with his good arm, presenting his pussy to V.</p>
<p>V shuffled down between his legs just in time to catch the first drop of cum seeping out.</p>
<p>“We’ve gotten real good at his, you know?”</p>
<p>Venom nodded, still tonguing his lover’s hole.</p>
<p>“Love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Kaz” V mumbled, before pushing Kaz’s legs further back and diving right back in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>